Flip Side of the Coin
by CrossTycoon
Summary: Of course, there was no way the Ministry could be persuaded to stop closing a school just because a school president decided she didn't like the plan. If one school remained open, another had to be closed to keep the others running. But what other school was available to close? Something I wrote quickly after watching OVA 6. Probably a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

This one was pretty much inspired by the throwaway line said by the Freshmen team in OVA 6. The line where they said how the canned anchovies were discount items, and how that school had no money. If they had to resort to that, it would make sense if they were in a similar situation to Ooarai. A little discussion at the WoT GuP thread later (it was so short, does it even count as a discussion?) and this spawned.

Oh, and I took some liberties with Carpaccio's birthplace, because she doesn't seem to have a set hometown, unlike the other characters. If she did...oh well.

* * *

"So, they won. Ooarai Girls' Academy. I honestly didn't think they would get that far," a twin-tailed figure seated in a cushioned chair spoke while twirling a photograph of a light-brown haired girl in her hand. "Looks like I may have misjudged Miho Nishizumi. I wonder how different her actions would have been had she had a more potent lineup of vehicles."

"Her tactics were certainly unconventional, Duce," a taller, longer haired girl responded as she placed a clipboard on an office table in front of the seat, "but nothing you could not have come up with, and we certainly would have performed better if we had more, better tanks."

"You don't need to sugarcoat everything you say to me, Carpaccio. It's not like I will be your commandant for much longer," the Duce, or Anchovy chided, "nor will I be leading this ship for much longer." She stood up, and walked to one of the vast windows that lined the walls. "I'll certainly miss the _Aquila_," she stated, placing her hands behind her back.

The fact of the matter was, academy warships cost a fortune to run, enough for the Japanese government to deem retiring one a necessity for the survival of the country's economy. Sure, Ooarai was a candidate, but it was never the only candidate. When Ooarai's school president, Kadotani Anzu started making all sorts of fuss to keep her school afloat, it was decided to decide between the two most likely candidates through the senshado national tournament: whichever team lost would have its home school scrapped. The government did not care which one was being removed, as long as one was removed. Might as well make the selection progress something of a spectacle. The two selected were Ooarai,…and Anzio. Both academies were short on funding, and were not as well-known as others.

Not even Miho Nishizumi might have known, but in that match, the two schools were fighting a battle to the death, to the bitter end. Which was why Anchovy acted as if she despised her so, and why she was so obsessed with winning. As the commandant of her Academy, it was her responsibility to keep the academy alive. And she failed. As soon as she and Carpaccio marched out of Ooarai senshado club's view, they were approached by the Ministry workers, who commented on the battle, and handed them an enclosed letter. Anchovy did not even need to open the thing to know what it said; she simply threw it into a fireplace when she returned to her office.

Apparently, although the government was clamouring to retire their ship at the earliest possible time, the Ministry, from the _kindness_ of their heart, decided they would hold off anything until the end of the current school term. At which point the _Aquila_ would be docked, and the students transferred to various existing schools. Anchovy was not even told about her beloved ship's eventual fate; the whole ship could be reused as a whole piece as an apartment or something, or it could be cut up into scrap metal for constructing buildings and smaller vessels.

"Duce?" Carpaccio's sudden voice broke Anchovy out of her musings. "They are asking us if we would allow them to handle the tanks and tankettes as they see fit. Since they were purchased with the club's funds, they cannot touch them until we give permission."

"Just sign the thing; as if they are expecting any other answer," Anchovy said, barely keeping a snarl back as she ground her teeth. Because of the paltry funding for the school, their senshado team always had to provide for themselves; all their vehicles were proudly purchased by the fruits of their own labour; they did everything from collecting the smallest coins in piggy banks to starting a club-run pasta store in _Aquila'_s home city. Even then, their income barely allowed for a few serviceable and less popular gun tanks, forcing them to swell their ranks with worthless tankettes. Necessity made sure Anzio found ways to make them useful, namely as harassment and distraction units for their few capable tanks to engage a confused enemy. As much as they were underwhelming in battle, they were actually fun to drive at times, and it was truly theirs. And those dogs were taking them away.

"Duce, are you alright? You have been acting depressed lately," Carpaccio chanced the question.

"No Carpaccio, I'm not. You know how I feel about this place; you were my aide ever since you transferred here from Italy. The _Aquila_ is my home. I led it for many years. I doubt anyone would appreciate having their home torn down for someone else's pocket money." Anchovy turned towards Carpaccio and the table between them. She reached for a pen, and signed the form. "Well, nothing that I can do will change anything now. At least they're letting us keep the P40. But even if we do, how will anyone be able to maintain a tank privately…"

Anchovy collapsed into her seat, resting her head against its back. After a length of a quiet moment in which she sat idle, and Carpaccio continued her work of gathering missing finance paperwork, Anchovy asked, "What will you be doing when this term ends?"

Carpaccio paused. She seemed pensive. Finally after a few agonizing seconds, she replied, "My family has been calling for me to come back home, even more so after that last defeat. I think…I think I might take up on their offer. What about you, Duce?"

"I think I might transfer to Ooarai. I won't be able to stand all the other themed schools. Besides, they still have a shortage of numbers, so our P40 may still prove useful, and find a new home. Speaking of which, we should probably congratulate them for winning. They deserve to be congratulated even just for that stunt they pulled on the Maus, anyway."

Carpaccio frowned. "But what will you send, and how? The Ministry forbade us from spending any money that did not have to do with utility and maintaining a school. We can't even purchase a pack of chewing gum without them knocking on the door. Unless…"

Anchovy reached under her table, pulling open a drawer. She plucked a wallet, closed the drawer, and held it for her subordinate. "I will not cheat the school treasury just to send some presents; anything I send will come out of my own pocket. Buy and mail something you think will be appropriate for them, and use whatever's inside the wallet. Don't worry about the cost as long as it's nothing that's worth a fortune. And please, don't go anything being sold at a discount; I don't want the school be seen as a cheap place, especially when it's about to die."

Carpaccio refused. "I will not steal money like this from you, Duce. I'm sure the Ministry will allow us to use the school money if we pleaded-"

Anchovy cut her off. "No. Don't bother. I'm done with them. I don't even want to argue with them anymore. Just…take it and go."

Carpaccio remained in her place, hesistant, before finally taking the wallet with trembling hands. As she was about to leave the office, she heard the legs of the Duce's seat drag on the floor.

"I think I'll go for a walk while you shop. And Carpaccio, when you return…remember that small bottle you said was sent from your family for your birthday? The one that you tried to share with me and I refused because I am not at a drinking age in Japanese law? The Grappa? You may bring it here into the office later."


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" The Student Council President, Kadotani Anzu exclaimed to everyone just before their morning practices began. Although they already won the national championship, it was important to keep their skills sharpened. Besides, practicing tanks was fun, if one took out the part where they took place in early mornings.

While everyone maintained their rank-and-file position, at Anzu's prompting, a somehow familiar-looking girl walked forward, her hands periodically fidgeting, playing with the hem of her skirt, trying to stretch it down lower. They could have sworn that they have seen her face somewhere, but this girl had a long plain dark brown hair.

Anzu continued, "This is Chiyomi Anzai. Or, you might know her better as…Anchovy!"

The entire Ooarai team erupted into chaos. As usual, Yukari was the loudest out of the outspoken. "What is she doing here? And why is she in Ooarai's uniform?" Not just that, her hair was dyed into a more natural colour - her original hair colour? - and was straightened out like Hana's. Gone were the two green drills.

Chiyomi, or Anchovy, answered, "I want to join your school's senshado team." She couldn't help but hide a faint frown.

This time, Saori exclaimed, "Why?" She continued, "Aren't you already Anzio's…..oh." The other girls followed suit after that realization.

They all heard about Anzio Academy's closure from Anzu on the final day of the previous school term. They would never have guessed Anzio was also on the chopping block alongside Ooarai. Despite Anzio's captain's slightly rude attitude, they couldn't help but feel sad at the end of another school. And now, its president was here, on the same pavement as the people who probably sealed her school's fate forever.

Miho stepped forward in this awkward moment. "We would be delighted to have another experienced person join our team. But we don't have any more tanks that we can have you on. Unless you would not mind joining one of the existing crew who could use an extra hand?"

Chiyomi declined. "No. I still have my P40, and I would rather stay in it if you can find some people to crew it. I will personally see to it that whoever is chosen will be given all the necessary training."

"Don't you still have your crew? I would have thought Carpaccio would have followed you at the very least."

"Carpaccio…she's…gone. She's in a better place now, I hope," Chyomi concluded with a sigh, "At least she won't be anywhere she will be ridiculed for having been in a now-closed school."

Everyone gasped at such a tone. She didn't…Carpaccio wasn't dead, was she? Anchovy, no, Chiyomi certainly made it out to be that way.

Yukari asked, "So…where is the P40? I haven't heard anything resembling a tank engine or tracks on the way to school…"

"I didn't bring it today with me. I actually planned to approach you tomorrow, after I observed your training today, but Anzu caught me."

Anzu interrupted, talking for the first time since she introduced the former Anzio team captain. "Well, she will be with us now. Let's forget the past, and give her a good welcome!" She continued, "and I hope I don't hear about anyone insulting Chiyomi here in any way! If I do…oh well. Welcome aboard, Chiyomi!" Anzu started clapping, followed by the rest of the student council.

The rest of the team followed suit, although in a more confused and lukewarm manner. While still clapping, Anzu leaned over to Chiyomi and whispered, "See? They approve of you being here. You didn't have to try to hide."

Chiyomi sighed, and replied similarly while rolling her eyes, "Really?...Just don't make an issue out of everything. I'm not a weak-skinned crybaby, you know."

* * *

"Well, this is my house now. Come in, although it's still a little dusty and full of boxes at the moment…" Chiyomi explained as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Following the end of the day's training –which she took part in as part of the Anteater team- led mostly by Yukari, who wanted to see the P40, and Miho, who wanted to welcome an experienced member to Ooarai's senshado team, the Anglerfish team asked if they could visit where Anchovy-Chiyomi was staying now. Surprisingly, Chiyomi accepted their request albeit a little reluctantly.

Once they stepped through the door, they could see why. The walls were lined with packed and unpacked boxes, and only the barest essentials such as the fridge, the bed, the computer, a table, and a few pieces of clothing were set up in their proper places. Chiyomi scratched her head, "It's still been only about half of a week since I arrived on Ooarai, so I didn't get the chance to unpack everything yet."

It seemed like an average unit made to be inhabited by one person. The doorway led into a living room, from which branched out a small but well-equipped kitchen - it even had an oven! - and a bedroom. Quite a lot like Miho's apartment, actually. "You may take a look around while I change – not that there is much to see," Chiyomi said as she closed the door of her room.

With nothing much to do, the Anglerfish team took seats around the table placed in the living room.

Saori noted after she taking in all the boxes, "I didn't think just one person moving would bring this much…stuff!"

"Well, moving does mean that everything you used to own comes with you, "Miho replied, having experience with moving alone, "especially in cases where your previous home is scrapped. And really, this isn't too much luggage. It's just that the apartment is so small it seems like there's a lot."

The sound of rustling made everyone turn their head towards the source, revealing Mako with her hand in one of the opened boxes.

"Mako, don't go around rummaging through other people's things!" Saori chided, "They're supposed to be personal!"

Without answering, Mako placed what she took out on the desk. It was a photograph of Chiyomi with her former assistant Carpaccio. Chiyomi was standing regally; shoulders straightened, hands behind her back, her signature riding crop in her hand placed in her underarms, face slightly pointed upwards in a superior, maybe even arrogant, gaze. Carpaccio stood behind her, hands gathered in front clutching a clipboard, staring at the camera, with a slight smile on her lips.

At that moment, the door opened, and Chiyomi stepped out, shouting, "Finally, pants!" Indeed, she was dressed in a simple white shirt and black shorts. "After years of wearing pants to school, putting on a skirt can make a person feeling exposed." Then she saw the photo on the table. "Did someone take that out?" She reached for the photo, grabbed it, then placed it on the computer desk. She took a moment to take in the content, before sighing, "Good times…"

Saori couldn't help but ask. "So…what happened with your hair?"

"This is my natural colour. And I thought I might change up the style. No particular reason," replied Chiyomi.

"And Carpaccio? What about her? She isn't…she isn't dead, is she?" Saori continued gravely.

"What? No! What made you think that?"

"Well, the way you worded it in the morning…"

"No, she is alive and well, as far as I know from yesterday. Unlike Kay, Darjeeling, or even Nonna, who pose as foreigners, Carpaccio was an actual Italian. Her family never approved of her coming to Japan, and with that last defeat, she decided to return to her home country." Chiyomi continued, "Speaking of her home country, apparently her Italian speaking skills deteriorated somewhat after staying in Japan for so long at such a young age. I got a laugh out of that when she told be over the phone after she met her family again." Chiyomi chuckled, despite everything. She then continued, "You all must be famished. Hold on, I'll get something ready soon."

"I'll help!" Saori offered, "After all, two hands are better than one!"

"No, it's alright. I'd rather cook alone if you don't mind. It's a personal recipe of mine, and this kitchen is really too small for two people to work in anyway. Just wait outside. Talk, take something out to look, whatever."

"O…okay. I'll just wait outside, then…"

* * *

"Thank you for the meal!" Everyone yelled before taking the forks in their hands and winding up a mouthful of pasta from each of their plates.

"This is really good! Where did you get this recipe?" Saori asked. As a self-proclaimed wife-in-training, she simply had to know how this masterpiece of spaghetti was made.

"It's something I've worked on throughout the years while resting between pasta orders when it was my turn to cook in the student-run shop."

Unlike everyone else, who started to eat, Yukari was still rummaging through her pack. "Where did I put that military-issue plate…huh?" She took out a canned anchovy. "Huh, I still had this in my bag."

"Cheap gift," Mako stated as she continued to eat.

Chiyomi asked, "What's that? Where did you get it?"

"It's the canned anchovy you sent to congratulate us for our victory in the finals. We should have realized something might have been wrong when we found out they were bought at a discount…" Yukari explained.

"Discount?...Haah, Carpaccio, I told you not to buy anything being sold at a discount…I told her to use anything in my wallet to pay for the gifts, and I guess she didn't want to spend any more than she wanted to even at the cost of the academy's reputation. Stealing, she thought it was. As if spending with permission is anything close to theft."

"Ohhh…" Yukari felt embarrassed that she forgot a gift something as meaningful as that. "Well, I guess we shouldn't let it go to waste," she rolled open the top, and placed it on the table for all to take. Wordlessly, forks reached into the metal can.

To lighten the mood, Miho started, "So, has anyone else been watching the new Drama series, the…"

* * *

"Thank you for the meal!" Full plates have been replaced with empty, sauce-smeared ones, and clean forks with cheese-ridden prongs, food consumed with laughter as more hilarious topics were introduced, starting with Miho. Chiyomi tried to take away the plates, but Hana got in the way, saying it was only polite for the guests to help with the cleaning after the meal, especially with something as trivial as clearing the table. Chiyomi was hesitant at first, but relented. Instead, she reached over to the fridge, and retrieved a bottle of something, along with six shot glasses. Mako raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, deciding to ignore the grapes drawn on the bottle. No one else noticed what she had in her hand until they were laid out in the living room.

Hana was the first to realize what it was. "Chiyomi-san, that can't be what I am thinking that is, can it?"

"Hmm? It's just Grappa." A moment later, her eyes widened, followed by a sly smirk. "Oh right, it's just become a habit of mine. Finish a meal with a shot of the stuff after every dinner, as Carpaccio taught me. I guess this is your first time drinking something alcoholic for you."

"Where did you even get it? No store should be selling alcohol to minors," Mako asked, curious.

"Carpaccio had her family send a bottle of it once every month after I first tasted it. That would be the day after the national championship finals?" Chiyomi concluded. "Well, I'm still going to be drinking it, no matter what you girls will say. So, do you want to join in as well? It will be your first time drinking."

Despite being proper, honourable girls, the devil's call was just too enticing to resist. No one said a word as Chiyomi poured a shot of the offending liquid per person. She raised her glass, and the members of the Anglerfish team took her lead.

Miho gulped in nervousness and anticipation.

Saori followed suit.

Yukari stared at the clear glass as if she was looking at a mortal poison.

Hana had a flat expression of disapproval at what she was about to do.

Mako seemed like she was actually looking forward to having the drink flow down her throat.

Chiyomi declared as she tapped her glass against the rest, "And now for a toast: Cin cin!"

The rest of the girls blushed redder than the StuG III before Ooarai's first championship match. Saori in particular looked at her in horror. "T-T-Th-That's just lewd!"

Chiyomi simply cackled as she took a sip from her shot.

* * *

**AN**: No post-writing editing at all. Hopefully the quality is not terrible.


End file.
